Summer Nights
by Anutheal
Summary: OneShot Margaret searches for Hawkeye in the middle of the night after he looses a patient in surgery, oneshot, implied HM of course.


**Title:** Summer Nights

**Rating:** K+ (a little kiss here and there)

**Summary:** One-Shot Margaret searches for Hawkeye in the middle of the night after he looses a patient in surgery, one-shot, implied HM of course.

**Authors Note:** This is just a way to try to relieve my writers block from my other story, Man behind the Smile, so if you have any suggestions for that story please tell me.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to own Dr. Pierce, I don't…..I just like to play with them……

She found him sitting next to the river a mile out of camp. She knew he would have gone there. He was just sitting, leaning his back against the cool bark of one of the old trees. She could still see the blood smeared across his cheeks where he didn't bother to wipe it away after he stripped himself of his gowns and left the camp. She sat down next to him.

"You know, Hawkeye, there was nothing you could do," her voice was soft and gently and she tried to coax some other look in his eyes besides the one of defeat.

"I don't want to here it, Major," she knew there was something wrong as soon as he called her by her title. His voice was soft yet forceful, leaving no room for arguments, but she was never one to listen to him.

"I don't care if you don't _want _to hear it, you still _need _to hear it," she turned her self around so she was crouching in front of him. His tears were openly falling now, mingling with the blood on his cheek. He viciously wiped them away and stood, turning his back on her and walking to the edge of the river. He stood there, his back straight with the deviancy of some one who was sick of following orders, sick of cutting open kid and kid and swimming in a pool of blood.

"Hawkeye…." She stood behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was no reaction to the contact, no anger, no snide joke; he just simply continued to stare out at the river, his eyes reflecting the silver water, illuminated by the moonlight, "Hawkeye please."

He wrenched his arm out of her grasp and took two more steps away, his head still firmly set away from her.

"It's not your fault, Hawkeye,"

"Don't tell me that," he hissed, his voice tight, "I don't need to hear it."

"Yes you do, it is not your fault, you couldn't save him, none of us could, I've been a nurse in the army a long time and I've learned you can't save every kid that's put on your table, you have to learn to live with that,"

He spun around viciously to stare at her, his eyes dark and desperate, "I don't have to learn to live with anything like that. I'm a doctor, and I have I can't save a 17 year old kid who's body was violated by cold metal, the what the hell kind of a doctor am I!" he turned around again, trembling this time.

"You're human, Hawkeye," she whispered softly walking up to him again, "and as much as I know you want to save all of them you can't. You're not God," she could feel him trembling under her touch as she gently turned him around to look at her. He looked so vulnerable, standing there, no longer hiding behind that fake smile or those wise-ass quips. His eyes were moist, his cheeks stained with red tears, "come here," she whispered softly and he fell into her grasp as he broke down.

………

When she woke up, if took her a moment to capture her surroundings. She still had Hawkeye protectively in her arms where they lay next to the river beneath the trees. He was sleeping soundly, his breathing deep. There were red rims around his eyes from last night and the blood on his cheek had disappeared, washed away by his tears. He looked peaceful and calm, and she smiled, snuggling up next to him again, closing her eyes at there perfect fit, she could get used to this.

………

Margaret walked out of her tent that afternoon. She had woken him some hours later after she first woke up and they both snuck back into camp like teenagers who were guilty of making out in the back of his parent's car. She felt her self blush at the thought. She walked into the mess tent and found him there, laughing and joking with BJ and the Colonel. She took the invitation of sitting with them and placed her tray next to Hawkeye's, smiling knowingly at him. She felt him grab her hand underneath the table, slipping a piece of paper into her palm. She suppressed a smile as she opened it and briefly glanced down. There was written a simple word that spoke volumes for their relationship…..

_Thanks. _


End file.
